The Alternate Ending
by Midnathething
Summary: In which Light remembered Ryuk's apple addiction and took advantage of it.


**Author's Note: I wrote this fanfiction entirely based on the manga, because I never got around to finishing the anime but did read the whole manga. Basically, the idea for this story popped into my head when I realized that panicking and calling out to people who weren't there while bleeding to death didn't really seem in character for Light. So, I attempted to create an ending that seemed more in character. Enjoy!**

**Obviously, I don't own Death Note.**

**-Midnathething**

As Light Yagami lay on the floor, blood rapidly spilling from bullet wounds, panic began to set in. He couldn't die! Not now, not when he finally was so close to creating the perfect world! L was dead, Mellow was dead, he'd discovered Near's true name, and he'd been so close to being able to free himself of the Task Force... So, why?

Why was he riddled with bullet holes, which were beginning to spill alarming amounts of blood? Why were they looking at him like he was a madman? Why couldn't he think clearly?

He was panicking, and as this realization set in Light suddenly found himself painfully calm. He was finally able to think clearly.

If he continued panicking he was sure to be captured, shot to death, or killed by Ryuk. None of those options seemed very appealing to the Yagami.

Unsure of how long he'd be able to maintain clear thought, Light decided to make the most of his clear thinking while it lasted. With a pained grunt, the Yagami forced himself to his feet. "Ryuk." He called, his tone surprisingly calm if the Task Force's reactions were anything to go by. Near rose an eyebrow.

The Shinagami hummed in response, wondering what the Yagami had up his sleeve. Light was making what the Shinagami had dubbed the 'Light-has-a-plan-face.'

"What do you say we make a deal?"

Ryuk was definitely interested now. What did Light think he had that Ryuk would want so desperately that he'd make a deal with the Yagami? "I say I'd like to know what this deal is first."

"It's quite simple really; you kill these people for me and I'll give you all the apples - no, all the fruit you could ever possibly want." Light was suddenly grateful to have his back to Ryuk because it meant that the Shinagami couldn't see him nervously bite his lip as he wondered if he'd take the bait.

It was a risky gamble, especially since the Task Force were standing in the room with him. Would the Shinagami accept? Or would he take this as a sign Light was truly done for and kill him? Would someone from the Task Force shoot him before anything could be done in the first place?

"Hm... I did say I wouldn't be helping you out anymore, but apples... And other fruits... But I said no... Hm..." Ryuk idly pulled out his Death Note.

Light felt a bead of sweat role down the side of his face. This was it, make or break. Life or death.

The sound of a pen on paper filled the room, screamingly loud when compared to the silence of the humans.

Aizawa, realizing that this could be the end of the line for him and the rest of the Task Force, found himself unable to stand by and watch as the Shinagami wrote any longer. The man attempted to shoot Ryuk.

The bullets harmlessly passed through the Shinagami, not leaving so much as a scratch behind, and slammed into the wall behind Ryuk with a shower of dust. The Shinagami ignored this and snapped his book shut, grinning.

"Only 35 seconds now."

The humans grew tense, waiting to see who death would strike down.

25, 20, 15, 10, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Light watched, with a surge of satisfaction, as one by one the members of the Task Force, and then Near, dropped dead.

He then wobbled dangerously, blood loss beginning to take its toll. "I think... A trip to the hospital may be in order..." He murmured, wobbling again.

"You'd better not die on me before I get my apples." The Shinagami replied with a grin.

"... No intentions... Of dying." Light answered, stumbling away from the warehouse and pulling out a cell-phone.

As he dialed the Japanese emergency number (**1**) he grinned.

He'd won.

**1: I actually have no clue what the Japanese equivalent of 911 (999 in Britain) is so I just kept things vague and called it the emergency number. Sorry if that read awkwardly or seemed too vague.**


End file.
